


Burnt Salmon

by buk19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babies, Domestic Clexa, F/F, Fluff, G!P Clarke, Loss of Virginity, Popular Clarke, Shy lexa, Smut, i dont really know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buk19/pseuds/buk19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on a request I received for g!p Clarke and shy Lexa in high school.</p><p>Or</p><p>Clarke and Lexa have been dating for three months when they finally do the deed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Salmon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little fic I wrote based on a request I got in one of my comments sections. I hope you like it. Admittedly, the title is a little silly but I had no clue what to call it. Well enjoy! And apologies for any mistakes, I have no time to proof read.
> 
> Oh and just forewarning, Abby is a total asshole in this fic and she is a total bigot. Trigger warning: mentions of bullying and homophobia

Lexa and Clarke’s relationship has had many ups and downs (but mainly ups). They love one another more than they ever thought possible in a high school relationship after three months. Lexa never thought someone as popular and charismatic as Clarke Griffin could fall for her and Clarke never imagined having the love of someone as sweet and brilliant and compassionate as Lexa Woods. Their relationship started off just like any other high school pairing, with Lexa falling quite literally in Clarke’s lap.

It all started when Lexa transferred to Ark Academy on scholarship for her senior year from Polis High. Lexa grew up with her single mom Indra and two older siblings, Lincoln and Anya. Lexa was always the shy one of the family… ever since she was a kid. As far as relationships went, they didn’t go too far for Lexa. Lexa had her best friends Gustus and Niylah since grade school and her books and she reasoned that’s all she needed. She was a bookworm and lover of the written word. She was a romantic when reading books but a realist in real life. Then her junior year, Costia Miller came along. 

Costia Miller was the head cheerleader at Polis High. Lexa never thought Costia noticed her but she did. Costia came to her one day in the library and asked her to be her english tutor. Lexa sheepishly smiled and nodded and after that they met up everyday after school for two months. Costia would flirt with her and occasionally leave her hand lingering much too long on Lexa’s arm. Lexa would feel her heart flutter in her chest. One day Lexa finally got the courage to ask Costia out for dinner after one of their tutoring sessions. Midway through their dinner, Costia’s ex Nia Young bumps into them and begs for Costia to come back to her in front of the whole restaurant. Costia happily accepted Nia back with open arms and threw an apologetic look to Lexa before leaving the restaurant with her old love. Lexa was under no circumstances heartbroken. She barely knew Costia, but there was certainly a level of attraction there. Plus it was embarrassing being left midway through your first day ever for an ex. To say the least, it wasn’t the best of first experiences. But Lexa wouldn’t have it any other way because now she’s met her first true love. Her first kiss. And soon her first everything else. The one and only Clarke Griffin.

Lexa met Clarke Griffin on her first day at Ark Academy. Lexa was hiding out in the library during lunch and stumbled upon Clarke in the art history book section. The art history section was the deserted part of the library where every kid other than Clarke will only dare to step foot in if they were meeting someone to hook up. But for Clarke, art history was her passion. Clarke always loved art, not only the application of various artistic mediums but also the history behind different eras of artistic expression. So every Thursday Clarke would sit on the floor of the art history section and read to her heart’s contempt. Clarke is very popular at Ark Academy. She’s a straight A student and president of the student body and LGBTQ club. The blonde is a very important voice for the Arkers. She’s basically their unofficial leader. But Lexa knew none of this when she first ran into Griffin that day.

Lexa was perusing through the library, not paying attention, when she stumbled (quite literally) in Clarke Griffin’s lap. Lexa was mortified and deeply embarrassed for tripping over her fellow classmate’s body, a very attractive body at that. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Lexa, with cheeks tinged red in embarrassment, hurries off of Clarke’s lap.

Clarke chuckles a little and smiles. Who is this gorgeous girl with eyes as green as emeralds?

“It’s quite alright. I’ve had my nose in this book for too long. I’m starting to even bore myself. I’m Clarke.” Clarke holds out her hand and smiles at Lexa. 

 

“Lexa Woods.” Lexa takes the blonde’s hand in hers and stares into those pools of entrancing blue. Lexa has never seen a girl so enchanting, so radiant. Her eyes look bright and alive and yet sad and lonely. Lexa decides right then and there to make it her mission to show this girl she’s not alone. Clarke smiles at her and the normally quiet brunette swoons because the blonde’s smile wasn’t just a polite smile reserved for strangers. No Clarke Griffin’s smile was radiant and warmed Lexa’s heart. How could a complete stranger manage to make you feel better than you ever have? The flutters in her chest she felt for Costia was nothing compared to this. And that’s when Lexa knew she was a goner.

After that, Clarke was sweet to her. She invited her to go to lunch with her and her friends off campus every day and to hangout after school to study. It turns out that her and Clarke had most of the same classes, except for Clarke’s advance art classes. Clarke had the highest GPA in the school..that is until Lexa came along. Clarke didn’t care that she was dethroned as smartest kid at Ark Academy though. Silly titles were never the reason why she studied so hard anyways. She just wanted a scholarship to her school of choice so she could get away from her mother. Clarke’s parents were very divided on a certain stance. You see Clarke was born with a penis. As a baby, Abby wanted Clarke to get the reassignment surgery. Jake though, Jake refused. He believed it should be Clarke’s decision when she was older. Afterall, it is Clarke’s body. Abby was livid and since Jake had parental rights as well, she couldn’t get the surgery done without his permission. Soon after that, the pair divorced. They weren’t happy for a long time and they thought a child would save their marriage..which it didn’t. 

Abby moved away to California and married a local senator Marcus Kane. She had two twins sons, a few years later. Abby pretended as if Clarke and Jake never existed. It was a real sore spot for Clarke growing up. And then, Jake died from a heart attack. Jake was still so young and very active for his age. In fact, he died while on a jog. The doctors explained it away saying “sometimes these things happen.” Clarke was heartbroken and left with no choice but to move to California to live with her mother right before high school started. Abby barely spoke to her. She didn’t agree with Clarke’s choice to not get the surgery done and now that she was old enough to voice her opinion, no doctor would perform such a procedure without the individual’s permission as well. Still, Abby allowed her to live in the studio apartment in the backyard. The apartment was spacious and had a kitchen, bathroom, and laundry. Clarke soon enough realized that Abby gave her this apartment, not as a means of being nice but as a way to interact with the blonde as little as possible. Every Monday, Abby would put funds into Clarke’s bank account to last her through the week. And that’s it. They occasionally said hello when they bumped into each other when they both left for their respective days. But that was as far as their interactions go.

But still, Clarke always reminded herself that this living situation was better than the foster care system. Clarke got lucky too. Abby chose to enroll her in Ark Academy instead of Mount Weather Institute. Both would have given Clarke the opportunity for fine educations. However, Mount Weather is known for having narrow minded students. A few years back, a boy came out as gay and the bullying got so bad, his parents and him moved a state away. Clarke begged her mom to let her go to the Ark. Ark Academy was very open and accepting. A lot of kids were out and in healthy relationships with no fear of being ostracized or bullied. Abby relented and let her go there under one exception..she won’t pay for her college tuition. Clarke agreed, deciding that she’d rather pay for her own college than be tortured for four years.

So that’s how Clarke Griffin found herself as a small nervous freshman at the LGBTQ club meeting after the first day of school. It was there that she found her best friends and middle school sweethearts Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake. Reyes and Blake are still dating to this day. Clarke’s life was slowly getting better. She had support and she learned that family didn’t have to be connected by the blood that runs through your veins. 

Slowly, Clarke unintentionally rose up in popularity ranks. It all started when she ran for vice president of her freshman class. She only became more popular through the years, her popularity being cemented when she started dating last year’s homecoming queen Luna Tanner. Luna was a freshman at Ton DC University when Clarke was a junior at the Ark. Clarke and Luna were always good friends but they didn't start dating until Clarke stayed overnight at Luna’s dorm to tour Ton DC. In the short version, they got drunk at a frat party and had lots and lots of sex. After that, they started sleeping together on the regular. Luna was Clarke’s first..well everything. Clarke didn’t have much time for dating with all her academic and extracurricular activities. Besides, Clarke logically knew she had no reason to be ashamed of her body. But still, she could hear her mother’s disapproving voice in the back of her head here and then and it stopped her from ever opening up her heart to the possibility of dating..that is until Luna. Luna helped her get passed any remaining insecurities she may have had. They were sleeping together for three months before they decided to give dating a real try. At the end of the day though, they found out very very soon after that they were better as friends. That was last year. Clarke loved Luna...platonically of course. But Lexa. Well Clarke is head over heels in love with Lexa Woods. You know that all consuming love that makes your skin ignite into flames whenever their lips touch yours? That’s Clarke and Lexa. Clarke couldn’t be more grateful to whatever higher power is out there for bringing Lexa to her. 

Their relationship started out slow. They hang out in groups everyday during lunch and after school until Lexa started to stay later than the rest of the friend group. Every Friday, Clarke would cook Lexa dinner and they would watch movies, all cuddled up on the couch. Lexa could feel herself falling for Clarke with every longing look and sweet smile thrown her way. She was in deep and she knew it. She just hoped that Clarke felt the same.

After two months of hanging out, Clarke kisses her goodnight. The kiss is soft and sweet and ends before it really starts, but it certainly starts something in Lexa’s heart. That night Lexa stayed up all night thinking about her first kiss ever. For two weeks, they slowly work their way up from stolen kisses goodnight to holding hands in the hallways and slightly longer kisses in private. Clarke asks her out on a date one night and Lexa gleefully excepts. In fact, she runs home to talk Anya’s ear off all night about her date with none other than Clarke Griffin.

That was three months ago and they’ve been dating ever since. A week after their picnic in the park first date, Clarke adorkably asked Lexa to be her girlfriend. They are now the high school’s new favorite couple. People come up to Lexa now and say hello and start conversations. It’s weird. Lexa is very shy and the added attention isn’t her favorite thing. Nope not at all. But do you want to know what her favorite thing is? Her amazing girlfriend. So she bears with the newfound popularity because she has Clarke Griffin kissing her and holding her close.

But now it’s their three month anniversary and she’s staying over Clarke’s for the night. Her mom thinks she’s sleeping at Niylah’s but really she’ll be spending the night with her girlfriend. And Lexa is very very nervous. 

Clarke and Lexa have made out plenty of times since they started dating. At first, the idea was very daunting to Lexa. Lexa was still very shy in most respects of her life and she felt very inexperienced compared to Clarke. 

About a month into their relationship, they had the exes talk. Lexa has no exes, unless you include that one half date with Costia (which Lexa doesn’t). But Clarke does have an ex and that ex just so happens to be the gorgeous older Luna Tanner. Lexa has met Luna many times since the college girl is still close with Clarke and the rest of the friend group. To say the least, she used to be very intimidated by the girl but now she’s confident in her relationship with Clarke and is only slightly jealous. The point is, that Clarke has had sex before. Lexa hasn’t and that’s why she’s freaking out. The brunette is more than ready to lose her virginity to Clarke. She loves her, but she doesn’t want to be bad. She doesn’t want Clarke to think Luna was better than she is. She doesn’t want to disappoint the blonde.

Clarke has been nothing but understanding too. She never pushes Lexa out of her comfort zone. She’s always respectable and she assured Lexa that there is absolutely no pressure on tonight. But what Clarke doesn’t know is that Lexa is ready. She’s ready to give herself over to Clarke. All she’s waiting for is the right moment.

Lexa never thought the right moment would be after Clarke burnt their dinner to chardust. Clarke is a mess with flour on her face and is profusely apologizing for fucking up their anniversary dinner. Her hair is strewn and wild and her apron is splattered with the ingredients of her failed dish. But to Lexa, Clarke couldn’t be more perfect than in this moment. To Lexa, Clarke just oozes sex appeal just from breathing.

“I’m so sorry Lex.” Clarke apologizes again… as she swats a broom at the fire alarm so that it stops it’s incessant beeping.

“It’s okay Clarke. I really don’t mind.”

“No I wanted tonight to be perfect.” Clarke mumbles as she throws the burnt food out.

“It is perfect I promise. Let’s order a pizza okay?” Lexa suggests and Clarke smiles.

“Is pepperoni okay with you?” Clarke asks as she calls the pizza parlor and Lexa nods a yes in return. 

The girls sit and watch “Heathers” and cuddle up while waiting for the pizza. Lexa is laying on top of Clarke as the blonde slowly rubs up and down the bare skin of her back underneath her shirt. It’s not sexual by any means. It feels so nice though. To feel Clarke’s hands caressing her bare skin. Their makeout sessions have only gone up to a certain point. Light grinding and kissing to be exact. All their clothes have remained on. Lexa just wasn’t ready yet and Clarke respects that. Lexa is ready now though and tonight she intends to show Clarke just how ready she is.

Lexa’s thoughts are interrupted when sleep takes over her body. Lexa, lightly snoring, nuzzles herself deeper into the crook of Clarke’s neck. Clarke smiles at her cute irresistible sleeping girlfriend and continues gently caressing the brunette’s back as she watches the movie. The pizza arrives shortly after and Clarke coaxes Lexa out of her mini power nap.

“Lex.” Clarke kisses the girl’s cheek as she maneuvers the brunette so that she could get up off the couch and pay for the pizza.

“Noooooooo ‘m comfy.” Lexa mumbles, her arms latching around Clarke’s neck.

“Lexa c’mon baby, the pizza is here. I have to go get it.”

“Pizza can wait.” Lexa says, still half asleep. Her yawn a few seconds later is so cute, Clarke almost ignores the second ring of her doorbell.

“I’ll be back in one sec.” Clarke sweetly kisses her lips. Lexa is too sleepy to return the kiss but still never tires from feeling the blonde’s mouth on her. Lexa burrows herself deeper in the warm space of the couch where Clarke just was, inhaling the cherry blossom scent of her girlfriend’s perfume. 

Lexa wakes up slowly and lifts her head from the couch with one eye open and sees that it’s only 8:30 p.m. She can’t believe she fell asleep so early but to be fair, Clarke is such a comfy pillow. Her girlfriend walks into the room with a pizza box, a bottle of pink moscato wine, and two glasses.

“The lady at the store said this wine paired well with salmon but uh I guess it’ll have to go with pizza now.” Clarke nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck after placing everything on the table. She still feels really bad for messing up their anniversary dinner. Nobody has ever made her feel this way before. Lexa is amazing and brilliant and keeps her on her toes. Her smile makes Clarke feel like she’s finally found that person that she never knew she was looking for. And that’s what Lexa is. She’s her person.

“Clarke, it’s fine. I love it and I love you.” Lexa holds out her hand and pulls Clarke onto the couch. Lexa kisses her cheek and smiles at her before opening the pizza box and digging in. 

The two girls are laughing and on there second glass of wine each. They feel a pleasant buzz and warmth coursing through their veins but their judgement is by no means clouded. The pizza has long been abandoned and the couple is now sprawled out on the couch talking and just enjoying each other’s company until about 3 a.m.

“You know the first day I saw you, I could already feel myself falling for you.” Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek. Lexa blushes and looks down. Sometimes she still can’t believe that Clarke Griffin wants her, loves her.

“Clarke..” Lexa says her name in a way as if she doesn’t believe what Clarke is telling her. The blonde lifts her chin a little and looks straight in her eyes.

“I’m serious Lexa.” Clarke gently says and Lexa mutely shakes her head and laughs. Lexa knew she was a goner as soon as she saw Clarke, but to hear that the blonde felt the same way as well was too good to be true.

“It was your eyes. Your eyes were the first part of you that I fell in love with. I remember the split second where our eyes locked, before you jumped off my lap. And I felt something in me wake up. I knew something really important just happened and I would be the biggest jackass on the planet if I just let you awkwardly stride out of my life.” Clarke softly says as she strokes Lexa’s hair, while Lexa rests her head on her shoulder. Lexa is silent for some time and Clarke assumes she’s fallen asleep. The brunette hasn’t though. She’s overcome with love and passion for her first love, and hopefully her one and only. 

“You’re falling asleep. Let’s go upstairs and get some sleep.” Clarke says as she sees Lexa’s eyelids drooping and her head slightly bobbing, tell tale signs that the brunette’s body is craving sleep. Despite the brunette’s weak protests that she’s not tired, Clarke carries Lexa to the bedroom and places her on the bed. The blonde kisses her forehead and moves to go downstairs and sleep on the couch. She doesn’t want to assume anything. 

“No stay please.” Lexa grabs her wrist and tugs her onto the bed.

“Okay I’ll stay. But let me go get your pajamas from your duffle bag so you can change.” 

Clarke runs downstairs and grabs Lexa’s pjs. Lexa reluctantly wakes up and throws her clothes off in the bathroom and changes. Lexa isn’t nervous anymore. She knows that when the time is right, it’ll happen. When the brunette comes out of the bathroom, Clarke is already in her sleeping shorts and a tank top in bed. Lexa climbs in and lays half on top of Clarke. 

Clarke?” Lexa whispers.

“Yes baby.”

“I’m glad you weren’t the biggest jackass on the planet.”

Chuckling just a tad, Clarke held onto her girlfriend tighter and kissed her temple.

“Me too me too. Goodnight Lex. I love you.”

“I love you too Clarke. So much.”

The girls fall asleep into deep slumbers, dreaming of finally being in eachother’s arms. 

Lexa wakes up the next morning in a completely different position from the one she fell asleep in. Clarke is spooning her from behind, with her arms protectively encircling her petite waist. Clarke’s blonde hair is splayed on the pillow and clouds Lexa’s vision. The brunette is in absolute bliss. Smelling Clarke’s distinct perfume enrapture her and feeling Clarke warm skin on her own, creates a sort of safe haven for Lexa, a cocoon if you will. As Lexa fully wakes up, she realizes she’s not the only early riser in present company.

Lexa can tell by Clarke’s steady hot breaths against her neck that the blonde is still in a deep sleep, but that hasn’t seemed to stop a certain part of her from waking up. Lexa can feel Clarke’s cock pressing in her backside, causing a new strange warm sensation in the brunette’s core. Lexa experimentally moves a little and pushes her butt back against Clarke’s hard member. A whine escapes Clarke’s mouth as the blonde’s hips grind against Lexa. Lexa whimpers. God, Lexa feels flush and hot all over. She wants Clarke so badly right now. Lexa never understood nor did she like the word ‘horny’ but right now, that’s best way to describe her.

She can feel Clarke shuffling and groaning, meaning she’s waking up. Lexa stills and bits down on her lip, unsure of what to do next. Clarke wakes up and immediately realizes two things. A.) She has a raging boner. B.) That very raging boner is deliciously pressed as close as can be in between Lexa’s buttcheeks with the only thing separating the two are their thin sleeping shorts. Clarke tries to move away and create some distance between her and Lexa. She doesn’t want Lexa to wake up and freak out. Clarke would never dream of pressuring Lexa or making her beautiful sweet girlfriend uncomfortable. But as soon as Clarke tries to move away, she feels Lexa’s grip on her arms tighten. Now Clarke has realized a third very important fact which is, C.) Lexa is awake.

“Lex?” Clarke questions, not sure if Lexa realizes what she’s insinuating. But then Lexa turns in her grasp so that they are facing each other and softly kisses Clarke, as if the blonde might break or disappear at any moment. Lexa doesn’t know where to put her arms. Maybe Clarke’s waist? Yeah her waist is a safe bet. Lexa kisses Clarke with purpose and runs her tongue along the roof Clarke’s mouth. Clarke eagerly kisses back, allowing her hands to tightly pull Lexa into an embrace.

Lexa lets out the slightest of whimpers and entangles her legs with Clarke’s. Both are pushing and pulling against one another, desperate for any sort of friction of any kind, but neither willing to be the one to initiate it. On Lexa’s part, she’s nervous. Besides, she doesn’t even know if Clarke wants to have sex with her. On Clarke’s part, she doesn’t want to pressure Lexa. The kissing is becoming heated and Clarke isn’t sure where this is heading, but she knows she should stop. Lexa is a virgin and last time they talked about sex, the brunette said she wasn’t ready. Clarke doesn’t even care about sex, she cares about Lexa.

Clarke breaks the kiss and gazes into Lexa’s eyes. “Lexa…” Clarke whispers. “We can stop. Baby we can stop right now.” The blonde places a soft kiss on her jaw and moves out of the embrace. She’s so hard it’s painful but that’s okay. She’ll deal with it as long as Lexa doesn’t feel pressured.

“Clarke..I don’t want to stop.” Lexa whispers, refusing to break eye contact with her girlfriend. “I uh know I uh said I wasn’t ready but I’m ready now. I want to be with you. I want to -” Lexa’s cheeks burn bright red at the next words to come from her mouth. “I want to do it.”

Clarke’s eyes widen a little and she can’t help that her dick twitches slightly in excitement. “Are you sure?” The blonde asks breathlessly.

Lexa nods. “Yes. I love you Clarke. I want my first time to be with the person I love most. That person is you.” 

“I love you so much.” Clarke’s chest fills up with love as her stomach swirls with arousal. “If it hurts too much or if you just want to stop, you tell me right away and we stop okay?” Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks and pecks her lips, patiently waiting for Lexa’s response. Lexa nods in confirmation right before Clarke dives in for a passionate kiss. Clarke sucks on Lexa’s tongue lightly, causing the brunette to let out a surprised moan. Clarke switches their position from side to side and hovers over Lexa. Clarke looks down at her girlfriend with wide lust driven eyes and swollen lips for the briefest of seconds before kissing her again, this time letting her hands wander and travel up the girl’s pajama shirt. Since Lexa is wearing no bra, Clarke’s rough artist hands make quick work, twisting and gently pinching Lexa’s sensitive nipples. Lexa gasps into the kiss, becoming accustomed to the unfamiliar but not unwelcomed sensation of Clarke’s hands massaging her breasts.

Lexa bravely moves her hands under Clarke’s shirt and begin to trail upward towards her large breasts. The breasts she can never look away from when Clarke wears a v neck t shirt. The breasts she’s ached to touch, to have in her mouth. When Lexa’s hands finally reach their destination, she can’t focus on anything else. Not even kissing Clarke back, it seems. Lexa’s hands are so full and warm and it’s best feelings she has experienced so far. Clarke chuckles a little and smirks. Lexa mumbles out a quick ‘sorry’ and begins to retract her hands, mentally scolding herself for getting too excited. But Clarke stops her hands and pulls them back up to her breasts. 

“Don’t be sorry. They’re yours to touch.” Clarke whispers in her ear before planting wet open mouthed kisses on Lexa’s neck. Lexa never liked the idea of ‘yours’ and ‘mine.’ She never saw the appeal of being called such things but Clarke’s words have managed to send a hot spike of arousal throbbing throughout her whole body. Lexa squeezes Clarke’s breasts and the blonde above her moans. Clarke sits up and pulls off her shirt, leaving Lexa with her mouth agape while she openly unabashedly stares at Clarke’s breasts. 

“Can I?” Clarke asks while tugging on the bottom of Lexa’s baggy sleep shirt, to which Lexa furiously nods ‘yes.’

Once their shirts are removed and they finally feel a skin to skin contact, Clarke can’t take it anymore and begins to grind down on Lexa’s legs. Lexa’s hands are placed in Clarke’s hair as the blonde moves up and down on her thigh. It feels so nice and warm but Lexa wants more...no she _needs_ more.

“Klark...please.. I need you.” Lexa whimpers into Clarke’s ear, her hot breath panting.

“Where do you need me baby?” Clarke huskily pants out as her hands travel down to remove Lexa’s roomy sleep shorts.

“Inside..I need you inside me.” Lexa impatiently groans. Lexa thought she would be more nervous when her and Clarke finally had sex but the truth is that she’s never felt more comfortable. But then again, Lexa never thought she would be much of a talker during sex either. 

Clarke removes her shorts and panties and Lexa realizes this is actually happening. She’s about to lose her virginity to Clarke Griffin. Sure, the brunette’s still nervous a tad that she might be bad but she knows in her heart that she’s doing the right thing. She has never felt more safe and more loved than in this moment.

Clarke uses on hand to gently hold the back of Lexa’s head as she deepens her kisses as her other hand slowly explore Lexa’s wet folds. Lexa lets out an awkward ‘umph’ sound when Clarke’s long slender fingers finally start feeling her slick core. Lexa has never touched herself intimately like this before so all of these sensations are new to her. Lexa can feel Clarke’s straining dick on her upper thigh, still constrained in Clarke’s shorts. The agonizingly slow movements of Clarke’s fingers circling presumably her clit is working her up in the hottest of ways but she needs more. She needs so so much more. 

Boldly, Lexa tugs at her girlfriend’s shorts, hoping Clarke gets the message. She can feel her artist girlfriend smirking on her lips as she pulls off her own shorts as per Lexa’s silent request. Lexa curiously peers at Clarke’s dick and audibly gulps. The blonde is huge. 

Seeing Lexa’s face grow pale, Clarke cups her cheeks worriedly.

“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Lexa squeaks out. “No god no. I don’t want to stop. You’re just bigger than I expected.” Lexa says with a flushed face.

Clarke face goes from worried to smug in five seconds flat. Lexa playfully rolls her eyes as her girlfriend wears a triumphant smirk as if she’s just won gold in the Olympics or something.

“Oh am I now?” Clarke smugly says.

“Don’t get cocky. Just shush up and kiss me please.”

“You wish is my command.” Clarke places a soft kiss on Lexa’s forehead before she leans over to her nightstand and pulls out an unopened box of condoms. She wasn’t expecting to have sex with Lexa last night or this morning but she knew she had to be prepared. 

Lexa leans on her elbows and watches as Clarke opens of the condom packet. 

“Can I… can I maybe put it on for you?” Lexa asks hesitantly. She wants to learn how and admittedly, she also wants to feel Clarke in her hand.

“Oh yeah sure. Of course just uh here, give me your hand.” Clarke guides Lexa’s hand as she rolls the condom on. Lexa commits every feeling to memory. Once the condom is on, Lexa lays back and Clarke presumes her previous position on top of the brunette.

Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek as she guides her cock in her other hand through Lexa’s folds. Lexa tenses up at the contact and loudly moans as soon as Clarke’s warm throbbing dick rubs against her clit.

Clarke’s warm breath is mingling with hers as they stare into each other’s eyes. Lexa can feel Clarke teasing at her tight entrance. This is it, she thinks. Lexa puts her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, bracing for the pain yet to come.

“Are you ready?” Clarke hoarsely whispers.

“Y-yeah.” Lexa gasps out, excited and nervous and ever so in love. 

Clarke nods and starts to push into Lexa’s warm walls. Foreheads pressed against one another, Lexa releases a loud whine and sinks her nails into Clarke’s tone shoulder blades once she feels her girlfriend stretching her open. Lexa breathes heavily in and out as Clarke slowly pushes herself in deeper and deeper. The brunette can’t believe how deep Clarke is managing to go and how much fuller and fuller she feels by the second. 

“Klaaaark” Lexa whimpers out, signaling for Clarke to start moving.

Clarke almost pulls out completely before pushing her full length inside Lexa again. Clarke picks up her pace as she fervently kisses her wriggling girlfriend beneath her. The bed begins to rock, the headboard slamming against the wall. The only sounds heard throughout the whole apartment besides the steady rapid thumping of the headboard is the mixed heavy panting and thick heaving of their breathes. 

“Klark..” Lexa gasps out between thrusts. Her body on fire, leading her to the edge of somewhere she’s never been before.

“Lex..” thrust “you feel” thrust “so so good.” Clarke pants out and continues her rocking movements. Clarke has never felt so turned on, so in love, so desperate to be as close as two can be before this moment. The artist realizes the girl beneath her will always be the greatest work of art she will ever witness. 

One of Clarke’s hands start to rub Lexa’s enlarged and wanting clit. 

“Klaaark oh my...yes..oh my fuck!” Lexa’s eyes roll into the back of her head as her back arches and her hands fly to Clarke’s hair. She feels so fucking good. Her whole body stiffens and she feels like warm delicious liquid is coursing through her veins. Lexa can’t focus on anything except the overdrive of pleasure besieging her body. Lexa is still moaning loudly as she comes down from her high. Clarke’s hips jerk unsteadily as she thrusts shakily a few more times. She releases shortly after Lexa’s orgasm, screaming out her love’s name like it’s her new mantra. Chest heaving, Clarke and Lexa try to catch their respective breathes after their explosive orgasms. Lexa still sees stars as she lazily moves her hands up and down Clarke’s back. The blonde has collapsed in her lover’s arms, her head snuggled in the crook of Lexa’s neck while she regains her wits. 

When Clarke’s breathing regulates, she slowly pulls out of Lexa and cleans up the mess. The blonde ties the condom and throws it away before laying back down beside Lexa, who is still laying there with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

“Hey baby. How are you feeling?” Clarke gently asks as she props herself up by her elbow, her other hand moving the stray sweaty brown curls from her lover’s flush face.

“We just had sex.” Lexa says in a awe tone and Clarke chuckles.

“Thank for telling me or else I would have never figured that out.” The blonde teases and Lexa playfully huffs.

“No but jokes aside, are you okay?” Clarke sweetly asks.

“Yes, that was amazing. You were amazing. I - I couldn’t have asked for a better first time.” Lexa confidently states before something flashes in her eyes..perhaps insecurity.

“Was um..was I okay? Did you enjoy yourself too?” Lexa hesitantly whispers.

“Baby that was better than okay. You were perfect.” Clarke leans down and lazily kisses her lips. The blonde can’t shake the feeling that Lexa is still worried about whether or not she had a good time. For Clarke, this entire experience was about pleasuring Lexa, making Lexa feel good. She needs Lexa to know how much she loves her and will only ever want her.

“Lexa I hope you know that I love you and although I might have been with someone else before you, I’ve never had sex and been in love...well until right now. I just love you so fucking much. I don’t think I could ever love someone else the way I love you and I mean that with my all. You do believe me right?” 

Lexa’s heart feels so full from Clarke’s words. Clarke really loves her and not just a puppy love. Clarke is her world and she’s Clarke’s. Nothing can stop them. Lexa can all but feel every last ounce of her insecurity wash away while she stares back into those piercing oceans cage in the blonde’s eyes.

“I do. I do know that Clarke and I love you too. You’ll always be the one. But just one thing for next time..” Lexa says suddenly in a serious tone and Clarke’s mood shifts accordingly.

Clarke gulps and becomes overwhelmed by nerves.

“Yeah babe?” Clarke nervously smiles, trying to quell her fears of what’s to come from Lexa’s mouth.

“Don’t burn the salmon.” Lexa bluntly says but her eyes are screaming that she’s teasing. 

“Oh you’re going to get it now Woods.” Clarke playfully rolls her eyes and dives in to attack Lexa’s neck with kisses. Lexa giggles and squirms under her naked girlfriend’s loving touch. Nothing could mess up this moment. Nothing could change their love. She just hopes it’ll last past high school and past the rest of their lives.

///

Aden is in deep concentration as his tongue peeks out of his lips while reaching on his little tippytoes to get his favorite dinosaurs oatmeal on the third shelf of the grocery store’s cereal section. 

“Aden, there you are! You can’t go wandering off and scaring mama like that.” Lexa says as she scoops up her three year old baby boy in her arms.

“Dino mama! Dino!” Aden whines as he feverishly points to the dinosaur oatmeal he’s craving. Lexa rolls her eyes and smiles before grabbing the box of oatmeal and placing it in their cart.

“You’re just as stubborn as your mommy aren’t you?” Lexa ruffles his blonde hair and places him in the child seat of the grocery cart, so this time he can’t wander off. Today is a very important day for Clarke and Lexa too. Clarke’s second gallery has just finished construction and Lexa’s novel has just been put on the bestseller list. So Lexa is going to cook Clarke a special dinner. And it’s very important that Lexa does the cooking. A long long time ago, Clarke cooked them salmon when they were on a date all the way back when they were seniors in high school. The blonde wanted to make something special and fancier than the usual pasta she whipped up. And Lexa was always raving about her mother’s special salmon recipe so Clarke secretly called up Indra and asked her for the recipes. Two burnt salmon fillets later, Clarke and Lexa ordered a pizza. But the rest of the night turned out much more eventful.

Lexa smiles to herself and shakes her head at the thought. The brunette peruses through the spice aisle and grabs some necessary ingredients before checking out. Her and Aden get home with the groceries.

“Hey baby, is that you?” Clarke breathlessly calls out from the back bedroom of their apartment.

“Yeah, can you come watch Aden so I can get the groceries from the car?” Lexa says as she places their first born in front of the TV to watch his afternoon cartoons.

Clarke comes out wearing baggy sweats and a sports bra that barely offers enough support for Clarke’s generous swells. Lexa’s eyes bulge out of her head and she takes in the sight of her post workout sweaty wife. 

“Oh no you’re not. I’ll go grab the groceries. You sit down and relax.” Clarke kisses Lexa sweetly on the lips before bending down and kissing Lexa’s swollen tummy.

“Claaaarke I’m pregnant not broken.” Lexa cutely pouts as Clarke leads her to the couch to sit down.

“And you call me the stubborn one. Let me take care of you okay?” Lexa nods and Clarke lifts up her chin to kiss her yet again. Their kisses are soft and filled with purpose, enjoying the sensation of one another’s mouths.

“Yucky mommy mama!” Aden sticks out his tongue in distaste and goes back to watching his cartoons.

Lexa and Clarke laugh lightly before Clarke pecks Lexa’s forehead and goes downstairs to grab the food from the car. The rest of the Sunday is spent lazily lounging around the house. Aden and his mommies play hide and seek. Unfortunately, for Lexa she’s usually the first one caught since it’s hard for a far along pregnant woman to find ‘small’ spaces to hide in. 

Lexa cooks Aden dinner while Clarke does bathtime with him. Aden comes out of the tub running around in his raccoon animal towel hoodie. Lexa chuckles as her son runs away from a very wet Clarke, who Aden presumably splashed many many times during bath time. After some wrangling, Clarke gets him in his pjs just in time for his grilled chicken bits and pasta. Aden munches up all his food and drinks up all his milk. With a full warm belly, his eyes drift close as Lexa and Clarke tell him a bedtime story about a Sky Princess and Commander of the Ground.

Lexa and Clarke tiptoe out of their sleeping son’s bedroom, holding hands and beaming at how adorable their baby boy is. Clarke puts on some light mellow music as Lexa cooks their late dinner. Clarke comes behind Lexa and wraps her arms around her wife, her hands resting softly on the brunette’s baby bump. 

“Mm what are you making? It smells so good.” Clarke huskily whispers right before she places a soft kiss right below Lexa’s ear. Lexa visibly shudders. Clarke knows that right below her ear is her weak spot.

“Klark.” Lexa says it like a warning but they both know how turned on the brunette is right now. Her pregnancy hormones have her craving sex more so than usual (and the usual is quite frequent as well).

“What? I just said that your cooking smells really really good.” Clarke feigns innocence before diving in, sucking and nipping faintly on Lexa’s tan bare neck.

“You know very well what you’re doing. You’re going to make me burn this salmon.” Lexa lets out a shaky breath as Clarke’s tongue runs along her collarbone.

“If I remember correctly, I burnt the salmon once before and our night didn’t turn out so bad then.” Clarke’s hand moves from Lexa’s stomach and rests teasingly at the waistband of Lexa’s sweats.

“You’re right. Fuck the salmon.” Lexa mumbles and shuts the stove off before turning around and catching Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth. Lexa presses into Clarke… well as much as she can while being pregnant. Lexa pulls of Clarke’s messy bun and puts her hands firmly in Clarke’s wild blonde locks. Lexa loves touching Clarke’s hair when they make love and it makes Clarke go wild all the more.

“Bedroom.” Clarke mumbles in between kisses and leads Lexa toward the bedroom, careful not to make too much noise and wake Aden up.

As soon as they get to the bedroom, Clarke makes quick work of taking off both her and Lexa’s shirts and bras. Clarke sucks and bites on Lexa’ neck as her hands gently roam her lover’s body.

“Baby what do you want to do?” Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks and asks Lexa with her ever so exy raspy voice. Clarke is always so cautious when having sex with Lexa while pregnant. Lexa’s 23 weeks along and her doctor said most positions are fine but Clarke wants to be sure Lexa always feels comfortable and in control.

“Top. I want to be on top.” Urgently, Lexa unties Clarke’s sweats which now pool of the blonde’s ankles. Lexa cups Clarke’s hard member through her constricting boxers and her wife whimpers at the contact.

“God Clarke you’re so hard already.” Lexa mumbles in between kisses.

“I can’t help it when I’m around you Lex.” Clarke takes off her boxers the rest of the way, letting her dick spring free. Clarke kisses down Lexa’s chest, avoiding Lexa’s nipples as she’s usually very sore there during pregnancy. She places soft kisses to her stomach before making way to the waistband of her sweats and slowly pulling the sweats and her panties down her wife’s toned legs. Clarke presses a kiss to Lexa’s mound and then climbs on the bed, with Lexa following soon after.

Lexa gets on top of Clarke and spreads her legs wide before she slowly sits down on Clarke’s hard cock. Lexa lets out a long drawn out whiney ‘yes.’ Clarke holds on tightly to Lexa’s waist, patiently waiting for the brunette to start moving. Once Lexa gets used to the fullness inside her, she sets on agonizingly slow pace. Both girls are panting. Lexa’s eyes are tightly shut as she slowly rides Clarke’s dick. Clarke’s blue piercing eyes are wide open as she watching the ethereal goddess that is her wife quietly build up to her orgasm. 

Over the years, the couple has gotten very good at being quiet during sex. In college, they shared a dorm room and they certainly weren’t shy about their mutual screams of pleasure. After that though, they shared an apartment with Lexa’s sister and brother. So obviously they had to learn the skill of quiet sex. Once they got their own apartment after their wedding, they were finally able to be as loud as they wished again but only a year later baby Aden was born. So now, when they have sex (which is still oh so frequent) it’s quiet..still mind blowing and explosive but nevertheless hushed.

Lexa lets out a low moan as her body is taken over by yet another fiery orgasm. Clarke whispers her wife’s name as she furiously rides her once her orgasm takes over. The blonde comes soon after, with her body tense and eyes tightly shut. Once they recover, Lexa slowly removes herself off of Clarke and lays next to her one and only lover. Clarke grabs some tissues and cleans them both up as Lexa quietly hums in approval. Lexa looks over at her wife with such love and adoration in her eyes. Clarke leans over and kisses her wife like all the times she has before this one. The kiss is just like when they were teenagers because Lexa was right after the first time they made love. Their love will last throughout this life and into the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's a little silly but hey I guess I was really craving salmon when I wrote this haha idk. Also, it's super cheesy in some parts but oh well.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
